let fairy lights be
by lydiamaartin
Summary: When everything is perfection, sometimes you lose sight of what's really perfect. - TeddyLily - freeverse


**Disclaimer: Don't own anybody you recognize.**

* * *

><p>don't you <em>believe<em>?  
>in <span>love<span>?  
>in m a g i c?<br>in _happily_ | _ever_ | **after**?

no?

don't you have  
><em>e v e r y t h i n g?<em>  
><strong>everything<strong>**?**

-:-

you're teddy lupin  
><strong>rainbow<strong> hair, **sunshine** eyes  
><em>laughter<em>**&**_happiness_**&**_romance_  
><strong>e<strong> _v_ **e** _r_ **y** _t_ **h** _i_ **n** _g_

you have your own **fairytale**  
>a <span>princess<span> made of _dreams_  
>lightcurls &amp; blueeyes &amp; sweetsmiles<br>_best-friends-since_-**forever**

(maybe you never _noticed_  
><span>hazel eyes<span> that lingered  
><strong>just a second too <strong>l o n g  
>or a hug with a <span>redhead<span> that lasted  
><strong>just a minute too<strong> l o n g)

(_but that's your own fault_)

-:-

a date to Hogsmeade,  
>g r a d u a t e (<em>wait for her<em>)  
><em>moving in<em>, **diamond ring**  
>happyhappy smiles <span>abound<span>

"_Teddy's marrying Victoire!"_

and **a lily smile** f a d e s

**wake up**

_realize _it's not just  
><span>brotherly affection<span>  
>noticing how <em>pretty<em> she is  
>(<span>pay attention<span> to your **bride**  
>ven if she's the w r o n g one)<p>

because she's **lily**,  
><em>ribbons-of-fire<em>**&**_eyes-of-hazel_  
><span>bubbles<span>**&**spice**&**sunshine  
>and she <strong>loves<strong> you

(_hindsight is twenty-twenty  
>and the <em>_age difference__ is eleven_)

-:-

you're a **coward**, teddy  
>but she's <span>lily<span>, and she's _not_  
>"<em>I love you."<em>

**crash!**  
>there go your <span>walls<span>

her kiss is a symphony  
>(<em>sweet<em>&**magical**&_melodious_)  
>in her eyes, <strong>revolution<strong> shines  
>in her <em>smile<em> are your _dreams_

"_I'm sorry."_

but you've made your choice  
><strong>and she's not it<strong>

because _you're a coward_  
>and you can't choose <span>her<span>  
><strong>rebellion<strong> over **perfection**?  
>you're getting <em>married<em> soon

(get yourself together, boy  
><strong>teddy&amp;lily<strong> never had a chance)

-:-

chandeliers **gleam** & candles **glow**  
><em>golden-orange-blue-yellow<em>  
>it's <span>perfect<span>  
>perfect<p>

**everywhere** is **perfection**  
><em>roses<em> in the air, in her hands  
><em>smiling<em> guests (except **one**)  
>it's a <span>wedding to remember<span>

(_so why aren't you happy?_)

**victoire** (_notlilynotlilynotlily_)  
>g l i d e s down the aisle<br>radiant in _ivory-white_  
>she's <em>perfect<em> (perfect)

and lily, **pretty little lily**  
>fire-curls <em>loose<em>, hazel eyes _bright_  
><span>dazzling<span> in _sunshine-yellow_  
>she <strong>sparkleshimmershines<strong>

a ring of gold around your finger  
><strong>bright diamonds<strong> on hers  
>"<em>I do."<em>

(what's the matter?)

fingers fist in _yellow satin_  
>curls of <strong>blood<strong> on a **fair** cheek  
>a <span>smile<span>; hazel eyes _slide_ _away_  
>it's <span>over<span>

"_I do."_

-:-

_spin_-**slide**-_twirl_-**glide**  
>she's <span>laughing<span>, **sweet** and **sure**  
>he's <span>smiling<span>, **happy** and **bright**  
>and it's <em>killing<em> you, isn't it?

victoire's **warm** in your arms  
>but she can't <em>see<em> what you _see_  
>where your <span>golden eyes<span> stare  
>how you <em>feel<em> when you see **them**

her _fair fingers_ twine in his _golden hair_  
>her <span>smile<span> lights up her hazel eyes  
>he twirls a <strong>fire curl<strong>, then **her**  
>and they're h a p p y<p>

(_was it so easy to get over you?_)

he kisses her, and you see **red  
>lorcan&amp;lily<strong> are almost as  
><em>sickeningly p e r f e c t<em>  
>as <strong>teddy&amp;victoire<strong>, aren't they?

you have your **fairytale bride**  
>a <em>queen<em> in white chiffon  
>(not a <em>fairy<em> in yellow satin)  
>you chose <strong>her<strong>, r e m e m b e r?

and she has her **prince charming**  
>a <em>rogue<em> with mischievous grins  
>(not a <em>knight<em> with broken promises)  
>she chose <em>him<em>, and she's **happy**

let her be

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Well, this is what studying does to me. Hope you guys enjoyed this - please review to tell me what you think! :)<strong>

**Don't favorite without reviewing, please and thank you.  
><strong>


End file.
